


UST

by Sunberries



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunberries/pseuds/Sunberries
Summary: Armand tries his luck again.





	UST

"date me," armand said.

"no," lestat answered, and jumped out of the window.


End file.
